This disclosure generally relates to waveguides that scatter light from the side thereof. More particularly, this disclosure relates to cables and cable assemblies, such as patch cords, that are traceable due to the addition of such a side-emitting waveguide.
Today's computer networks continue to increase in size and complexity. Businesses and individuals rely on these networks to store, transmit, and receive critical data at high speeds. Even with the expansion of wireless technology, wired connections remain critical to the operation of computer networks, including enterprise data centers. Portions of these wired computer networks are regularly subject to removal, replacement, upgrade or other moves and changes. To ensure the continued proper operation of each network, the maze of cables connecting the individual components must be precisely understood and properly connected between specific ports.
In many cases, a network's cables, often called patch cords, can be required to bridge several meters across a data center. The cables may begin in one equipment rack, run through the floor or other conduit, and terminate at a component in a second equipment rack.
As a result, there is a need for a traceable cable that provides a means for the network operator to quickly identify the path and approximate terminal end of a given cable that is being replaced, relocated, or tested.